User talk:Jim1997
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Canadian supercentenarians page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ozcaro (talk) 01:02, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Thomas Peters We also have a death certificate: https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.3.1/TH-267-11582-18194-3?cc=1554394&wc=5809872 Just wanted to let you know. --Pluto2 (talk) 02:19, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :If that is indeed the correct death certificate for the claimed supercentenarian Thomas Peters, then it's certainly a start towards gathering the documents needed for him to be validated by the GRG. :With regards to the Dutch supercentenarians list, I hope you know that it's nothing personal, but the same standards have to be applied to all supercentenarians listed on that page, which is to be verified by the GRG using the modern validation criteria. --Jim1997 (talk) 03:03, October 17, 2015 (UTC) New Admin role Jim1997, Gerontology Wiki owner Keith Cody approved my request to promote you to "admin" on the Gerontology Wiki. Congratulations! Please e-mail me at ryoung122@yahoo.com for further discussion of administrative duties.Ryoung122 (talk) 01:27, October 23, 2015 (UTC) You're Doing Great... Jim1997, your editing style is just what the GerontologyWiki needs: methodical, reliable, objective, responsible. However, don't forget to use your new admin powers...especially to block contentious editors who are veering too far off the script. This isn't a fan club or a place for personal self-anointed longevity lists. Feel free to block overly active but immature editors. A block is not just for stopping vandals; it's purpose is to protect the editorial content, style, and message of the Gerontology Wiki. If someone's contributions are overly skewed away from the scientific viewpoint, then perhaps that editor needs a short block (3 days, one week, etc.). Vandals get 1-year blocks.Ryoung122 (talk) 04:43, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Ana Nogueira de Lucas Hello, Jim 1997! I just want to tell you that for Ana Nogueira de Lucas's case, we have found a lot of proofs suggesting her age, that's why we don't need to put a Supercentenarian claimant on her page. I recommend you also to see this list, where we can see unverified cases who have some proofs of their early-life: http://z3.invisionfree.com/The_110_Club/index.php?showtopic=13767 Thank you! :Hello, :Thanks for the list, and for bringing the issue of Mrs. Ana Nogueira de Lucas' possibility of validation. The "supercentenarian claimant" phrase can be left out of the article, but it is also important to stress that she is currently unverified. Although if documents exist to prove her claimed age, hopefully she will not be classed as unverified for long. :Kind regards --Jim1997 (talk) 16:23, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism JumpingJack2002 also moved the page from some sort of sandbox into an article. Did you want to fix that, or is the content fine where it is now? Noreplyztalk 21:54, November 10, 2015 (UTC) : I have redirected the page back to its original name, as User:CGT dk maintains the list for the most part. The article can stay as a "sandbox" page for now.--Jim1997 (talk) 00:56, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Shigechiyo Izumi Just so you know, I've looked over the Izumi case: August 20, 1865: Izumi born to Katsuzumi and an unknown mother. 1871: Recorded as a 6-year-old in the first census. July 9, 1872: Parents die. He is adopted by his grandparents, who change his birthdate from August 20 to June 29. 1880: Alleged birth year of a second Izumi. Given that by now the adoptive parents are sexagenarians, and the biological parents are deceased, a relationship between the two Shigechiyo Izumis is unlikely. 1885: Undergoes a medical exam for military service. 1889: Excused from service to become a farmer. Listed as age 24. 1904: Marries his wife Miya, who was born in 1866. Izumi is listed as age 39. 1906: Listed as 41 on a census. 1909: Honeymoons in Okinawa with Miya. 1916: Listed as 51 on a census. 1956: Miya dies. Miya's sister begins helping Shigechiyo with housework. 1970: Izumi retires from farming November 16, 1976: With the passing of Niwa Kawamoto, Izumi becomes the oldest living person in Japan. January 8, 1977: With the passing of Marie Laure du-Serre-Telmon, Izumi becomes the oldest living person in the world. 1978: Miya's sister dies. Shigechiyo adopts his nephew who takes up housework. February 21, 1986: Izumi dies of pneumonia. Do you see ANY room for a necronym to come in? His age remains consistent, and he is confirmed alive in 1889, 9 years after his "younger brother" is allegedly born. --Pluto2 (talk) 21:29, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :With a case such as this, it is important to be cautious, especially when claiming that the case is legitimate. The GRG removed Izumi from their list of verified supercentenarians, there has to be a good reason for them doing that. It's also worth noting that the GRG may have more information on this case that is not available to share publicly, hence why they are the organisation that is responsible for verifying/debunking supercentenarian claims. You also seem to be viewing this case from a biased viewpoint, claiming that Izumi is legitimate, and searching for evidence that fits your opinion of Izumi being legitimate. The key quality for any researcher to have, is to view cases from an objective stance. I would argue that there is a concensus on this wiki that Izumi should not be considered a supercernttenarian until/unless overwhelming evidence suggests otherwise, which would lead to the GRG verifying his case. --Jim1997 (talk) 21:47, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Marguerite Wabano Hi, Jim1997 I saw your edit in Marguerite Wabano's page, but she has never claimed to have been born in 1903...She all time said 1904. The 1903 is because the earliest record found suggest this instead of 1904. :Yes, that was my mistake, sorry. But it is important to ensure that those reading the article are aware that Mrs. Wabano was made pending with a birth year of 1904. So putting (1903/1904) in the lead of the article could be confusing to the reader. It would be much clearer if the information is stated somewhere else in the article. --Jim1997 (talk) 02:24, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Chinese supercentenarian claims and Pluto2 Greetings Jim, I saw that you did a good job, removing some of the JUNK put in the Chinese supercentenarian claims article by Pluto 2. The problems with Pluto2 include an immature, fan-based perspective. Pluto2 is attempting to make a list of longevity claims that she feels are true...instead of making a list of longevity claims. Pluto's motivation is 180 degrees opposite of the purpose of the longevity-claim data. The main purpose of the longevity claim data is to show that it is UNRELIABLE when standards of age validation are not applied. It's basically a list of "suspects". True, some suspects will be exonerated, and some will be convicted...but a huge percentage of longevity claims really aren't true, and that's the main point. Exceptions to the rule don't disprove the rule.Ryoung122 (talk) 00:46, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Invitation to join the Gerontology Research Group Wikia Jim1997, you are doing a fine job here on the Gerontology Wiki. I would like to take this opportunity to also invite you to join the new Gerontology Research Group Wikia (which you can find by checking out my "favorite Wikis" on my profile). The content is not the issue...I'm looking for someone to assist with technical issues. It's a brand-new endeavor. We don't even have yet, for example, an "active list of members". There's no "talk" pages set up. I wish to focus the Gerontology Research Group on the science of human aging and longevity, as well as the processes of age validation research. It will be a tighter focus than the Gerontology Wiki. The two will complement each other, not rival each other. The Gerontology Wiki is larger and broader and will remain so. Even so, we at the Gerontology Research Group wish to have a tighter focus on the science of age validation, not just output files of list results...which are still important, yes, but the process must be more important than the output, and too many are not realizing this principle. An auto factory is more important than the individual car produced.Ryoung122 (talk) 17:14, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes Could you make the infoboxes of Antoinette Ploger, Ida Tallin and Ella Marsh visible? Thank you. Richard Monkey (talk) 20:46, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Also Dorothy Ziegenfuss' needs doing too. Richard Monkey (talk) 21:11, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :Done. Except with Ella Marsh, as i'd like to have reliable confirmation that she made it to 110 before adding the infobox which is used for unverified supercentenarians. :Cheers --Jim1997 (talk) 22:21, December 21, 2015 (UTC)